


Come to Me

by aeryncricton



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryncricton/pseuds/aeryncricton
Summary: A series of Drabbles about Nancy and Ace
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

My Secret Valentine/Nancy and Ace Drabble

Nancy couldn’t put a name to what they were. But, ever since that first night together, they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of one other. Meeting at his place was not always possible as his roommate was starting to suspect that something was going on and they really didn’t want anyone to know until they could put name to whatever they were. So, they had taken to meeting up after their shift at the CLAW.

It all started a few days after that first time together, Ace would graze her hand while handing her a plate and a shiver would run down her spine. She would look into his eyes and know that they were both thinking the same thing. They were like thirsty travellers in the desert who came across an oasis.

Nancy licked her lips and before she knew it, Ace was pulling her into the storage closet. He pulled at material and couldn’t seem to peel it off fast enough. The carelessness of the act didn’t matter, just the feel of the others skin. It wasn’t always this charged, but there was something about being at the one place where people didn’t know or shouldn’t know made it all the more exciting.

“You smell good,”Ace mumbled as he pushed her against a nearby wall. The sound of items falling to the floor made them both freeze.

When they realized no one was there to catch them, they caught their breath and went back to sating the hunger that had been building up all day.

The clandestine nature of their affair somehow kept it light and unassuming for Nancy, but one day she realized that something shifted. A customer had come in and was trying to flirt with Ace as he wiped up an empty table. She felt like a headache was coming on.

“You know this will keep happening until you just admit he’s yours,”George said.

Nancy looked at her with surprise.

George laughed, “who did you think you were kidding. He looks at you like you are his next meal and I’ve seen that same look on your face.”

“So, much for that secret valentine thing,”Ace muttered.

Nancy smiled softly at him. “I guess we need to talk about some things.”

Ace shook his head. “No, not necessary. I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Slow Hands Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Ace/Nancy Drabble

Slow Hands Part 1  
Nancy and Ace had been dancing around the inevitable for an entire year. A whole year of stolen glances and forbidden touches so subtle that they left their bodies aching for more. Ace was not the type to rush into something. He was slow and deliberate about most things. There had been times where he found himself getting caught up in the moment. With Laura, she had made all the moves he simply followed along, but he knew with Nancy that he had to take the lead. The last year had been full of earth-shattering reveals and unhealed traumas so he was willing to settle for those quiet moments when she let her guard drop. But, now they were sitting in his apartment a book on his lap as he watched her sort through some papers as she followed the trail for a case that Carson had roped her into. 

Ace knew better than to interrupt Nancy when she was tenaciously pouring through details, so he went back to his book and was caught off guard when she looked up at him and said, “Are you just going to sit there reading your book or are you going to help me.”

Ace smiled knowingly and followed her out the door. He insisted that they take his care rather than her insanely small excuse of a car and soon found themselves in front of an old house, that looked like something that housed a thousand secrets.

“Who’s house is this?”

“It may or may not belong to my grandfather.”

“And we’re breaking in because?”

Nancy looked at him pointedly and as usual Ace followed her lead. They walked up some creaky staircase and as they made their way up, they realized they weren’t alone. She pushed him into a corner. Her breath was on his neck and he tried to ignore the feelings that ignited in him. But, before he realized what was happening she had reached for his hands. “I’ve got you.”

“I know,”she said as she turned to look at him with those big eyes of hers. He smiled briefly. She looked at him a beat before gripping his sweater and pulling him closer. Ace’s heartbeat sped up at the motion and looked at her questioningly. She nodded slowly and he took the opportunity to wrap an around her waist. Nancy’s breath caught in her throat, Ace bent down and kissed her slowly at first, taking his time to gage her reaction and Nancy pushed him against the wall and allowed herself to get caught up in the moment. The sound of someone descending the creaky stairs brought them both back to the here and now. 

Ace bit his lip and said, “more of this later.”

Nancy gave him a crooked smile and took out her flashlight and the two went scurrying down the hallway continuing their earlier quest.


	3. Slow Hands Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Slow Hands. Another Drabble about Ace/Nancy

Slow Hands Part 2

Once they were outside, they looked behind them to see if they’d been followed. “Coast is clear, but I think we should keep going just in case,”Ace said breathlessly. Nancy finds herself glancing to her side just to look at him. The moment they shared seemed to have been forgotten, but all she can think about is the feel of his hands on her hips and the touch of his lips. She knows it’s probably a bad idea to do something, but she just wants to feel something. Ace locks eyes with her and as if he knows exactly what she is thinking, reaches out for her hand. The gentle caress of his thumb against her palm sends shivers down her spine. The promise of things to come lay in his eyes.

They stop in front of his apartment building and he looks to her for approval. “Are you sure,”he whispers.

“I’m sure,”Nancy says as she follows him up the steps to his front door. Once they are inside, he reaches for her face and pulls Nancy close. She closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in the feel of his touch. They create a pathway with to his bedroom with their clothing and for the first time in ages, she just gets swept away in his slow hands caressing her body and creating emotions she couldn’t quite name.

Afterwards, they lay in each others arms quietly. Neither of them saying anything. Ace wondered if she would rush out the door, but instead she laid her head on his chest and said, “this feels nice.”

“It does,”Ace says as his eyes start to drift off.


	4. Thinking of You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random Nancy/Ace Drabble

There were few things that Ace enjoyed more than the thrill of discovering a new security system to disable. It gave him a strange thrill. His life growing up had been mundane. He mostly passed the time by developing code which led to cracking codes and eventually the threat of prison which was something he was sure his father would hate. But Nancy she was more thrilling than the most challenging of security measures. He wasn’t sure what it was about her that excited him so much, but he could sit there and listen to her talk and watch the way her mind worked for hours on end. At this very moment, he was watching the spark that came into her eyes as she found another lead to track. It didn’t matter if the crime in question was committed by someone she knew or if it was this desire to give people the justice, she knew they deserved.

“What why are you looking at me like that?

“Like what?”

“Like you think I am crazy, but somehow that amuses you.”

“Because you do,” he says as he grabs a strand of her hair and runs it through his fingers. His eyes never leaving hers. Nancy holds her breath and tries not to think about this sudden shift in their friendship.

Her mind is whirling trying to figure out how she feels. But, Ace places as a hand on her shoulder. “shh, don’t over think it. I just like your hair.”


	5. Riding High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ace and Nancy get high together
> 
> This is an entry for the Nancy and Ace Drabble fest on Tumblr

Prompt: Ace and Nancy get high together.

The stress of trying to figure out her living situation and dealing with both of her fathers was really starting to weigh on Nancy’s mind. She’d been through so much the last few months and now they all had to deal with the Algaeca and not knowing what that really meant. So, she decided to step outside for some fresh air and found Ace standing outside with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She decides to join him.

“Hey,”he says with a nod.

Nancy smiles tensely at him and lets out a puff of breath. The air is damp and it is chilly do to the feeling of dampness that always seems to be permeating Horseshoe Bay.

“You okay?”He asks as he stuff a hand into his pocket and pulls out a lighter and small rolled up joint.

She looks at him and rolls her eyes. “You know that if George knew you were getting high back here, she’d kill you.”

Ace shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not like I do it all the time.”

Nancy raises her eyebrows at him questioningly. “Mostly, it’s just a regular cigarette. But, I haven’t had one in a while.”

“So, what’s the deal with the joint? You okay?”

He looks at her pointedly. “This whole seeing myself dying has me a little wigged out.”

Nancy grabs the joint from his hand and places between her lips. Ace moves closer and their eyes meet as he lights the joint for her. It’s not her first time getting high, but its been awhile so she inhales a little too deeply at first and Ace starts rubbing her back between cough fits. He takes the joint from her and takes whiff before handing it back to her. They smoke in silence, but the entire time there eyes are having a conversation of their own. It’s a combination of comfort with a tinge of something else lying just below the surface. Once they finish, Ace looks at her and says, “It’s a strange time we’re going through.”

They both went back inside neither saying a word to each other. A little while later as the buzz hit Nancy, she kept finding excuses to go over to Ace and giggle softly. 

He simply smiled lazily at her. George started to look at them strangely. Once the last customer had left and they were cleaning up.

George came charging towards Nancy. “You’re high! Are you crazy? In the middle of a shift. Have you lost your damn mind??”she yelled.

Ace come up to her. “It’s not her fault. It’s mine.”

“I thought you stopped getting high on your breaks. You’re lucky I don’t fire your ass.”

Nancy started giggling again and said, “Relax. You’re really wound up. Maybe you should join us.”

George threw up her hands in frustration. 

Nancy had just changed into her street clothes, when Ace came into the locker room. He walked slowly up to her and placed his hand on the locker beside hers. “You wanna hang?”

She smiled up at him. “Sure.”

They walked in step together when Ace reached for her hand and pulled her into a corner and it took her a second to catch her breath. “Where are we?”

He pulled down a fire escape and started climbing it. He reached for her hand and she followed him up to the second floor. 

They climbed in through the window and she quickly realized it was his apartment. He took out some random snacks from the cupboards. “I figured you’d be hungry by now.”

Nancy rubbed her stomach, “I’m starving.”

They ate in silence and Ace wanted to ask her how she was doing again, but he knew she needed to not talk about it. Afterwards, they watched some bad movies he had lying around. He watched her as she started to drift off. He got out a blanket for her and covered her with it and he got another for himself. He slept on the floor in case she woke up confused about her surroundings.

******

The next morning, Nancy woke up feeling very relaxed but confused. She saw him sleeping on the floor and realized she must have slept at his apartment. She stepped over him and tried to leave before waking him, but the sound of the door opening woke him up.

“You leaving already?”

“I should probably leave,”she said awkwardly.

“Come one, we both gotta work later. Spend the morning being lazy with me?”He asked.

She looked at him a beat and said, “Sure.”


End file.
